


The Price of Greed

by MetasActReon



Series: Poetry by MARs [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curses, Dream inspiration, Fantasy, Other, Poetry, Power gone awry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetasActReon/pseuds/MetasActReon
Summary: A poem telling the death of a kingdom.





	The Price of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I had this dream of trees and forest, great castle towers holding men and elephants coming down, an angel standing amongst ruins and telling a story. Once awake enough, but still in a haze, I tried to write it down, the story the angel told me.

There lived a witch from foreign nations

Who told us all to leave.

There was not time for preparations,

For men have too much greed.

The king, he scoffed, for his castle

Was great and greater becoming,

But, with her we could not hastle

A curse was quickly coming.

An ethereal gem of natural power

Had been used wrong,

Cursed this land to be taken over,

It would soon be gone.

There was no time for precious metal,

We barely could fetch some feed.

Down came the large castle,

Many fell to need.

The land was lost, no longer men's,

But back to nature once more.

We craved power and lost the reins,

The kingdom now was poor.


End file.
